Will it be alright?
by ClassyKag
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SECRETS A LET OUT IN HOGWARTS.


He had just finished his last dance with the girl that was his betrothed, the woman who was to be the love of his life, but she wasn't. As far as he was concerned she was just another stupid girl who fell in love with him. She thought he actually loved her. Sure she was a good friend but nothing more.

As he looked down at the raven haired beauty dressed in a green halter dress he could not help but think of _her_. The song to his delight and her dismay had ended. He quickly pulled away from here and walked off the dance floor. He stalked to the punch bowl; which he hoped to Merlin was spiked. He took the biggest glass they had and drank till he was satisfied. While he did so he could not help but look at _her._ Laughing and talking with her friends. The way her gown had hugged her wonderfully arousing body in her dark green Grecian styled dress, that held her bust in such a pleasing way. He wanted her. He needed her.

Pansy saw him standing in the corner sipping then undoubtedly spiked punch staring at her. 'What did she have that I didn't? What hold did she have over him? Was it black mail?' She thought. She was just a stupid mud blood nothing more. I mean sure they've had their lovers on the side but nothing serious. She loved him and he loved her. He had to. They were getting married right after graduation. She never had doubts about that topic until that day she head them in the heads common room.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Pansy stood outside the heads common room portrait and heard part of their conversation._

"_Do you love her or not."_

"_I don't but come on MIA please give me another chance."_

"_Why should I when you'll only bed me again and I'll wake up the next morning naked in an empty bed"_

"_Please don't do this to me" he said this in a stern voice_

_But before he could say anything else the portrait door flew open to reveal pansy with a very pleasant smile which was obviously fake. _

"_Did I interrupt anything babe"_

"_No you didn't" he said looking at Hermione with pleading eyes_

_Hermione then stormed out of the common room leaving Draco with a look of concern and worry._

* * *

Hermione looked sad for a minute before she pulled the hood of her matching cloak and looked up to Draco with sad eyes and walked out of the Great Hall. Draco and Pansy saw this and both held a cool face even in their heart they are frantic with panic. Draco put down his drink and quickly headed for the door. Pansy rushed to him trying to stop but he was to fast. He walked out looking very suspicious. She took in a large intake of breath to keep her steady. She looked around her to see the other 7th years dancing to the stupid muggle music. She walked over to the door and did as Draco did. 

Once outside she found herself in the empty hall way by herself. She wondered the halls as quickly and quietly as her silver stilettos would let her. She then stopped because of the voices she heard. She is extremely close she thought. She walked to the open space that was the gardens to see her fiancé and his cloaked whore. That was the only thing to call her because she was not worthy to be called a mistress.

"He always throws them away like the trash they are, and come back to me, where he truly belongs" she whispered

"He's probably going to break up with her, poor pathetic mud blood. Merlin it cold!" she then tuned out her thoughts to hear their conversation.

"Hermione please talk to me"

"No! Draco go away"

"But Mia I need you. I love you"

Pansy then gasped so fast she couldn't breathe.

"He didn't mean that. He couldn't have" she whispered

"No you don't! You love her. You're marring her for merlins sake!"

"And that doesn't mean a thing to me Mia. I love you only you"

"Then how is it that I heard you and Blaise talking about an engagement ring. You said it was for the perfect woman in green."

"I know you wouldn't do this to me Draco. It my ring the whore is talking about" pansy whispered "it's me! He'll make the proposal tonight perfect"

Then Draco did the unexpected. He started laughing. Draco Malfoy was laughing at a time like this!

"What the bloody hell are you laughing about?"

"For the smartest witch in Hogwarts you sure are dense in the subject of love"

"What do you mean?"

Now his face was serious again.

"Look closely Mia. What color are you wearing tonight?"

"Green. But so is pansy"

"Yes. But who is the one actually wearing the ring"

He then walked over to her and lifted her left hand to show her the ring on her finger. It was a simple 18 carat green diamond ring with a silver band. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was _her_ ring given to her by Draco Malfoy. She covered her mouth with her right hand with shock. She then looked into Draco's hopeful eyes. But wanted more……….like an explanation.

"Mia you are the only one I love. You were there for me when I needed a friend a lover and a confidant and now I ask u to be there as my wife."

"What about pansy?"

"What about weasel?"

"I don't know what to say"

"A yes would be pleasing to hear"

"But…"

"No buts. Yes or no?"

She then looked down at the snow around her and gave a solemn nod. He hoisted her in the air and kissed her passionately. But then as he brought her to the ground they heard a sound. It sounded more like crying. He then moved away from Hermione to check out the sound. He then went around the column to see a blond girl crouched in a little ball stifling her sobs. She then looked up to see Draco looking at her with intense grey eyes. She then stood up and ran in the other direction. He then looked at Hermione with a worried glance.

"Stay here"

With that he ran off.

"Like hell I will" she said as she ran after him

Pansy then ran into the Great hall with tears running freely and sobbing so loud the music stopped she pushed through the crowd of 7th years to find her long time friend Blaise holding Hannah Abbot. He let go of her and looked at pansy. She immediately rushed into his arms and the let the tears loose again.

Shortly after Draco burst through the large wooden doors to find the entire 7th year staring at him down and h of course stared back but that was only to try to find pansy. Then as he spotted her Hermione rushed in. Draco walked over to pansy slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder. (_let the scandal begin_)

"Don't you dare touch me you traitor" she hissed

"Pansy I……."

"I what……..I meant to tell you. Is that what you're going to say?"

"Nope. In fact I had no intention of telling you or anyone for that matter. Blaise found out just about the same way you did"

She looked up at the man who was holding her and immediately pulled away from him.

"You knew?"

"'I'm so sorry pansy. I……"

"Don't say anything to me…….EVER!!!"

She turned her attention back to Draco.

"How could you be so cruel?"

"Life is cruel pansy. Deal with it"

"But why Draco, why of all people in this hell hole of a school, her"

"Because I love her"

"No" she sobbed "NO!!"

Everyone let out a huge gasp while Ron, Harry and Neville spat out their drinks in shock of what Draco had said.

"Draco Malfoy loves Hermione granger. This is rich" she cried

"How could you Draco I mean what could she give you that I can't"

"Just about everything. Love honesty loyalty and most of all a family"

Pansy held her barren womb and covered her mouth in shock and despair

"So you're leaving me because I can't have children"

"Gasp"

"No I'm leaving you because she makes me happy"

"And I don't?"

"Precisely"

Ron then ran over to Hermione who was trying to keep a cool demeanor like her fiancé. Ron held her right hand and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered

"No its ok we'll jus take the spell off you and you'll be back to normal"

"No Ron it's not like that. I'm not under a spell." She said as tears ran down her cheeks

"Stop lying to me herms, you don't have to anymore"

"Stop it Ron! I'm not lying and I love Draco"

"No you don't you're……….you're lying to me"

I'm so sorry"

His face then turned red with anger (just like his hair). He was about to charge after Draco. But Harry and Neville caught him and wrestled him to the ground. He then caught sight of the engagement ring and immediately tried to get up to face her but he couldn't.

…**Back to the root of it all…**

He turned to leave her but she pulled his arm.

"You can't leave me Draco"

"I already have"

"Not physically"

"Not yet"

"Draco you can't leave me, not for her"

"The hell I'm not"

"Please don't do this. Draco I love you!!!"

"goodbye Pansy" he said as he pulled his hand away from her.

She was about to grab his hand but Blaise grabbed her and stopped her.

"Let go of me Blaise. I have to get to him. DRACO I can give you everything you want. Please don't leave me. Don't go!!!" she sobbed

Draco walked over to a tears stained Hermione. Whispers followed his every move ad he walked. He then held her hands and kissed her left hand where the ring was and placed a hand on her chin and lifted her head so he could see her eyes. He looked into and gave her the only smile she would get at that moment and whispered in her ear.

"Everything is gonna be alright, I promise"

"Is it really?" she asked as she looked at the gossiping crowd of 7th years. But he tilted her eyes back to him.

"no but I assure you we will be togther no matter what"

With that he placed a soft kiss on her lips and then took her hands and pulled her away from Ron, who was desperately trying to break from Neville and Harry.

"I LOVED YOU HERMOINE!!!!!!" he yelled

She then turned around and looked at him with a sorrowful gaze.

"I know Ronald. I know and I'm sorry"

"Then don't go with him"

"You see Ron I'm not sorry I fell in love Draco, I'm sorry you fell in love with me"

With that Draco gave her a look that said it was time to go. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her out of the Great Hall leaving 2 broken hearts on the floor.

* * *

During the next 2 weeks the couple avoided any contact with the public until graduation. That was the whole plan. Now they had just graduated the morning and was now getting ready to go to the Malfoy manor. But it was also the time of the graduation ball. 

Draco came down in black jeans and a turtle neck and a leather jacket waiting for Hermione to come down from her room.

"Mia come on we're gonna be late for dinner. Mum's making some thing special for our home coming"

"Baby I'm coming. I'm just wondering why my trunk was so light" she said as she came down the stairs.

"Wow, Mia at the rate of what you're wearing, maybe being late for dinner is not so bad"

She playfully slapped his chest. She was wearing a dark blue mini skirt and a black sleeveless turtle neck and a knee length jacket. Her hair was in a high pony tail and hoop earrings and a pair of knee length suede boots.

She then pulled Draco's hand towards the door and exited the room. The couple then walked through the busy hall with 7th years wearing formal wear. They all looked at the couple in disgust but they just walked until they saw Blaise and Ginny, who seemed to be smiling after a very gloomy fortnight.

"Why aren't you guys dressed up?"

The couple looked at each other and sighed

"We're not staying"

"What? Why"

"Well haven't we caused enough drama fro one night…."

"And besides we have a wedding to plan"

"And lots of love to make…."

"And lots of love…………..hey"

"Sorry love" he chuckled

"But why are you guys smiling"

"Well……"Ginny said "Blaise proposed to me last night" she squealed as she showed Hermione the 16 carat green diamond ring.

"Very nice Blaise" Draco complemented

"I know"

"But Ginny what is Ron going to say" asked Hermione

"Don't know, and surprisingly don't care, my I'm in love"

"I can tell my darling."

"But we have to go"

"Yea"

"But where are you going"

"Malfoy manor"

"Then to Italy" said Draco

"Yea……wait……….what?"

"Well…….um…….that's why your trunk was so light………..I…… uh burnt all your clothes except the ones you have on now." He said with a nervous chuckle

"You did what!?"

"Well you wouldn't need them anymore."

"And why is that" with anger very much present in her voice.

"Because I'm taking you to Italy for a shopping spree.

"Why?"

"Because I want to" he said with an innocent voice.

Blaise looked at the couple and couldn't help but laugh.

"So where after that" Ginny asked

"Milan, for evening wear. And France for lingerie" he said in a very husky voice that made Hermione weak in the knees.

"I told him he can't spoil me" said Hermione

"And I told her I will. And she will be."

Hermione rolled her eyes at this.

"So where will you go after France" asked Blaise

"Well we'll go home to plan the wedding……"

"And after the wedding we'll just spend the rest of our lives together"

"Sounds like a plan" said Draco

"Well I guess we'll catch up in Milan"

"Why?" asked Ginny

Blaise looked at Hermione and Draco and nodded and started running leaving Ginny with a very disgruntled stare.

"He didn't do what I think he did did he?"

"I'm guessing he did" Hermione giggled

"Well see you in Milan guys. I have to go and kill a certain Italian boy"

With that Ginny ran off shouting very very bad words at her fiancé. Draco and Hermione just looked at the couple and laughed. Hermione then looked her own fiancé and kissed him softly on the lips.

"She did love you didn't she"

"Yea but not enough. Come on lets get outta here" he said as he started to pull her to that exit of Hogwarts.

"Draco?" she said

"Yea?"

"I love you"

Draco looked at her and gave her a soft kiss on her temple and whispered in her ear.

"I know. Now let's go"

With that the couple walked out of the school they had met in, fought in, made love in and engaged in, and never looked back. Because looking back would only entailing them to look back on the broken hearts they had to break to be together.

* * *

_**AN: hey guys this is my first Draco and Hermione fic. I don't really know that much about Harry Potter. So be nice. **_


End file.
